


pink ears

by my_dear_man



Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, Cuddles, Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, curious haru, lots of fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru once saw Makoto blush. the way his ears turned red and his cheeks started to glow scarlet from utter embarrassment. his eyes darts from left to right and he stutters on his words. it was cute. Haru wants to see it again. but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink ears

Haru really loves the view of the sea on their way home from school. The water looks intensely tempeting but even a bucket of water is tempting for him. The sun was beating down on the quaint little town and a cool bath is just what he needs when he gets back home. He sometimes forgets that Makoto was still talking non-stop about almost everything. Haru is always busy looking at the ocean that he forgets his friend beside him.

"Haru, you're never listening to me." Makoto could only sigh. The water never fails to steal his best friend's attention and, of course, made him jealous at times. 

"Sorry, I was just day dreaming." Haru loosened his tie that felt a bit tight around his neck. The heat was just annoying. Walking along their usual path to his home felt a little longer to him. 

"Fuuh, its hot. How about a trip to the mini market? I'm craving for some ice cream right now." Makoto was sweating quite a bit and his cheeks went red. Haru's attention suddenly shifted to Makoto.

Haru remembered something about his gentle friend. He once saw him blush. When the Iwatobi Swim Club was officially opened for new members, the whole team made a special announcement on stage in front of the other students. Nagisa was the one who gave the idea to wear their swimsuit up on stage and Rei suggested they could perform or dance. Haru agreed on the swimsuit idea but giving the crowd a performance was not really his thing. In the end he did a perfect backflip. Makoto hated both their ideas. Going up on stage almost half naked and doing some sort of dance, he felt ridiculous when it came his turn. 

Haru noticed Makoto's shaky voice and darting eyes. His pink flushed cheeks and ears. It was a new and rare expression from Makoto. Haru was a bit curious and maybe he could see more of Makoto's flustered  side. Makoto needs to feel embarrassed again. Haru thought about what to do. He could ask help from Nagisa and Rei.

"Haru! Stop day dreaming, we're here." Makoto's voice broke Haru's flashback moment. The two teens stood in front of the market when two familiar figures showed up from behind Haru and Makoto. "Makoto~, Haru~" Nagisa waved as he trotted happily to greet his childhood friends. His smile was still cheerful even in the unbearable heat. Rei followed behind while he gave his two seniors a friendly wave.

"Ah, what are you both up to?" Makoto gave his usual warm smile. 

"Nagisa wanted ice cream since its summer after all." Rei wanted to treat Nagisa some ice cream since Nagisa won't stop complaining about the heat. He was a bit peckish himself. A little ice cream won't hurt. 

"Nagisa. Rei. Can I talk to guys for a moment?" Haru needed good advice to make Makoto embarrassed. "What is it, Haru senpai?" Rei adjusted his glasses before waiting for Haru's response. "Makoto can you buy the ice cream, we'll be waiting outside." Haru gave his lunch money and off Makoto went inside the store without a single doubt or question in his mind.

Haru made sure Makoto was inside the store then continued, "I want to see Makoto blush again." He said casually with a straightforward face. Nagisa and Rei stood in silence for a few moments before asking Haru, "Why?" Both juniors said at the same time making him flinched. Nagisa scratched his head while Rei folded his arms and tapped his fingers. Both waiting for an answer. 

"I just kinda want to see him like that. I can't explain it." Haru suddenly felt a bit weird when he said that in front of Rei and Nagisa. His heartbeat went from a steady beat to a face pace rhythm. He tightened his fist and looked down at his feet. Nagisa smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll help you, Haru-chan!"

Rei confidently lifted his glasses as a wicked smirk formed on his lips. "We need to have a perfect plan, first!" And so, Operation Make Makoto Embarrassed begins!

                                                            （○゜ε＾○）

Makoto trotted outside the store, carrying a plastic bag filled with his friends favorite flavor of ice cream. He wanted to make sure he gets his friends ice creams right. "For Nagisa, a Strawberry Fudge Pop. Rei, I got you Mint Cookie and for Haru, a Vanilla Soda flavor popsicle." He handed the cold ice cream to his friends as his smile never left his face. He enjoys hanging out with his teammates and tries his best to cherish these moments. 

"Waaahh thank you, Mako-chan!" Nagisa tore opened the ice cream wrapper and enjoyed the strawberry chocolate flavor filling his dry mouth. He grinned and waddled over to Makoto to give him a big warm hug. Makoto laughed seeing Nagisa's childish behavior that always stood out. "Makoto-senpai, we're going to head to arcade store for a while. We'll see you two tommorow." Rei and Nagisa waved goodbye and headed off into the busy streets. Nagisa winked at Haru before the two juniors were out of sight.

"We better get going." Haru savoured his ice cream that eased his rather hot temperature while Makoto enjoyed his Orange Cream popsicle. The two walked in silence, both letting their minds wander off in their pleasant neighborhood. Haru took a glimpse at Makoto. He was biting off his ice cream instead of sucking it. How weird. He normally had sensitive teeth. "Makoto..."

"Yes, wha-mmphh!" Makoto could only feel really cold lips collided with his own that sent shivers down his spine. He opened his eyes to see Haru who was kissing him with a shade of red that colored his face.

His lips slowly pulled away and the sweet taste of Haru's ice cream was stil presence on his lips. The musky scent of Haru made his head cloudy. Makoto held loosely on his ice cream and realized his situation. His cheeks went pink to red in a few seconds. He covered his face with his free hand, his breathing started getting hard and he was trying to find his voice that was somehow stuck in his throat. Haru was in awe because of Makoto's flustered behavior. He could see Makoto's ears turning pink. His heartbeat was ringing in his ears and he could already feel his face heating up. This was Nagisa and Rei's plan, he thought this would never work but his mind changed. Makoto tried to say something.

"W-Why w..would you.." His shaky voice that all too new for Haru. Makoto's head hung low while his hand was firmly on his mouth. Trying to hide the embarrassment that was clearly showing. He felt humiliatting. If only he could run and went straight home, pretend this short soft kiss was only a mere dream.

Haru lifted Makoto's chin. He could clearly see Makoto's blushing face. How cute.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you embarrassed again and I hope this isn't too far. Rei and Nagisa planned this out actually." Makoto's gaze never left Haru.

"Y-You're really m..mean, Haru." Makoto's ice cream dropped and it lay melting on the ground. Haru giggled before placing another soft but this time passionate kiss on Makoto's lips. A few muffled sound could be heard and Makoto's hand were clinging onto Haru's chest. Haru's tongue tasting the familiar taste of Orange Cream popsicle. Haru pulled away before giving Makoto a smile. "You're really cute when you're blushing."

The compliment made Makoto blush twice as much. 

"You idiot." Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and buried his red face onto Haru's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> remember in episode one of season two when makoto went up on stage in his swimsuit and he was kinda embarrassed, they showed his ears turn red. tell me, if that's not cute!! then i dunno what is!! leave a kudo on your way out!


End file.
